


Sweater Weather

by Charlie Rose (Night_Owl6)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bisexuality, Blowjobs, Bullying, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Possessive Eliot, Slow Build, This story started out innocently and turned into smut...oops, endgame queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Owl6/pseuds/Charlie%20Rose
Summary: 5 Times Quentin gets caught in his sweater and the one time he doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in the very first episode when Quentin was struggling hard to take off his sweater. I changed the story a bit so that Quentin's father raised him as a single parent. This is my very first piece of fanfiction, hope you all enjoy!

Ted Coldwater had just sat down ready to watch some late night TV after a long day at work, when a thump echoed from above. "Quentin are you okay?" 

When he got no response, he shrugged his shoulders and when back to channel surfing. Several louder bangs sounded through the house that originated in the direction of Quentin’s room. Ted was on his feet in an instant mentally preparing himself for anything, especially when it came to his son and his antics.

Opening up his son’s door he couldn’t help but stop and watch the scene unfold. His son had somehow managed to trap his head and arms into a tangled mess of a sweater and boy and was running around the room trying to free himself.  Several of Q’s toys lay scattered on the floor after his son knocked them over when he blindly bumped into his furniture. "Hey Curly Q. What's going on here."

"Daaadyy help I'm stuck." Q whined struggling even more.

Ted chuckled and walked into his room. Just yesterday at breakfast Quentin had told him quite seriously that he was a “big boy now that he was five and no longer needed Daddy’s help dressing thank you very much.”

"I'm here buddy, hold on."  Ted kneeled in front of his son and worked to unravel the young boy from his wool prison.  “Why were you putting on a winter sweater Curly Q? Its only September.”

Quentin shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his toes. “I dunno.”

“You don’t know? Hmmm well maybe I can…tickle the answer out of you.”  Ted swung Quentin into his arms as he tickled the squealing boy. 

“hahaha Daddy!!” Peels of laughter erupted from the protesting child.  “Nooo!”

“Do you give in Curly Q?!” He tickled a particularly sensitive spot on his son’s stomach and knew he had won. 

“Yes! Haha! Daddy you win! Now stop please!”  Quentin called out panting out of breath from all the laughter.

Ted tossed his son gently onto his bed and handed him his favorite teddy. Laying down next to him in the small bed he reached out and pulled Quentin in his arms. 

“Want to tell me what’s going on baby?”  

“What if the other kids don’t like me?” Quentin asked randomly. 

Ted pursed his lips in thought.  He should have expected this.  Quentin would be starting Kindergarten in a few days and the boy had been unusually quiet recently.  Quentin was a shy boy and rarely left his side when they went out in public. It didn’t surprise Ted this concern had been on his mind.

“Well buddy, then it’s their lost.  But don’t worry Quentin I’m sure you’ll have plenty of friends in no time.”

“But daddy, you’re appose to say that.”

“Suppose to Q not appose.  And I might be biased but it doesn’t make it any less true.” Ted brushed the hair away from his sons face as he stared down at him.  “Kids are easily impressed.”

“I guess.” Quentin mumbled in the head of his teddy.  “What does bye-aced mean Daddy?”

“Biased.” He sounded out.  “It means hmm…well look at it like this. I love you soo much so I always see the good in you.  However, being biased could also be a bad thing especially when people are being mean.” 

“Oh neat!” Ted smiled wistfully.  Quentin was such an intelligent and curious little boy just like his mother.  He dreaded the day Quentin would out smart him, and sadly he felt the day would come sooner then later. 

“Quentin, what does this have to do with your sweater?”

Quentin was silent for so long, Ted thought he might have fallen asleep.

"Iwantedtowearmommy’sfavoritecolor.” The words came out a jumbled messed that Ted couldn’t comprehend. 

“Sorry Curly Q I couldn’t catch that. Can you please say it again?”

Quentin released such a loud long-suffering sigh, Ted had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

“I wanted to wear mommy’s favorite color on my first day.” 

Ted felt his heart clench in his chest hearing his son’s words.  His wife had passed two years ago due to a small cell lung carcinoma that had metastasized.  Quentin had been so young at the time and Ted had to quickly adjust to being a single father.  It hadn’t been easy and there were still times Quentin would do or say something that reminded him so much of his late wife. 

Looking over at the sweater he had wanted to wear showed that it was in fact Eva’s favorite color.  A dark royal purple, she had always said.  Ted couldn’t believe that Quentin even remembered that. 

"Sorry Daddy.”  Quentin’s small voice interrupted his train of thought.

“Why are you apologizing for Q?”

“I made you sad.”  Quentin’s eyes filled up with tears as he glazed up at his dad. 

“Oh no buddy.” Ted brought his son into a tight embrace. “You didn’t make me sad.”

“Promise?” Quentin sniffled and laid his head on his father’s chest as he listen to the steady beat of his dad's heart.

“I promise.  I loved your mom so much Q.  She would have been so excited for you to start school. I think it’s an excellent idea to wear her favorite color, that way she’ll be with you on your special day. We’ll go out and get you more seasonally appropriate shirt the same color tomorrow. How’s that sound Curly Q?”

“Okay Daddy, that sounds like a plan.”  Quentin said softly as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Night Buddy, I love you.”

"Night Daddy.  I love you too.” 

Ted stayed with his son a little while longer until he was certain Quentin was fast asleep.  He picked up the fallen toys and turned out the lights.  After one last look, he closed the door slightly and walked down the hall to his room. 

He sat on his bed and stared at the picture on his nightstand of the three of them.

“Eva he’s grown so much you wouldn’t even believe it. He is so smart and kind already I just wish you were here to see it for yourself.”  Ted felt a few tears run down his face. “He’s going to make us so proud. Just you watch.”

A ghostly figure of a woman watched from afar, tears in her eyes as she looked upon the two men she loved the most. “I’m already proud.”


	2. Chapter 2

Quentin sprinted away as fast as he could through the deserted park.  Adrenaline rushed through his system as he urged his legs to move faster.  The loud rancorous shouts kept getting closer and closer.  Suddenly vicious hands shoved him hard as he fell to the ground, scraping his knees against the rough sidewalk. 

“Hey guys. Look here guys we caught the little creep.”

“I think he’s going to start crying!”

“You gonna cry like a little baby fag?"

The three older boys surrounded Quentin screaming down at him as he cowered in fear. Like wild predators they sensed the boy's fear and that only fueled their fire.

“I’m not a baby! I’m 10.”  Quentin tried to defend himself as he got to his knees.

Their harsh laughter and jeers filled the air destroying the calm atmosphere of the park.

“The little freak can talk.”

“We saw you kissing Kyle in the playground yesterday faggot.”

“Maybe they should call you Queertin instead.”

Quentin tried to run away from their hurtful taunts but instead they shoved him around in a circle hurling more insults in his face. Quentin begged them to stop, not understanding why they were being so cruel. He felt so weak. He should be able to protect himself.

“Look how long the sleeves of his dorky sweater are…maybe it’s a gift from his boyfriend.”

The leader of the group gave Quentin such a malicious grin, it sent chills down his spine. 

“Hey I have an idea! Grab him!”

Together the three bullies managed to cross Quentin’s arms across his body and tie the overly long sleeves behind his back, in a make shift straight jacket design.  Quentin was only wearing his father’s sweatshirt because he had no other clean clothes left as their washer machine was broken.  He bitterly regretted his choice now.  They had done a thorough job of trapping him.  He struggled hard but the knots in the back were too tight and he let out a frustrated sob.

They then begun spinning him around and around, he was powerless and unable to stop them. When they let go, Quentin could do nothing but stumble away only to fall face first into a muddy puddle.  They boys laughed louder and high-fived each other. They called out more derogatory phrases but finally walked away.

Quentin turned onto his back and laid in the cold puddle.  The cold dirty water permeated his clothes leaving him feeling utterly humiliated and defeated.  If he had known kissing Kyle would have landed him in so much trouble, he wouldn’t have. 

“Hey. I’m sorry for what those boys did to you. Here let me help you.”  Quentin looked up and saw a girl with brown hair reaching her hand out for him.  He recognized her as a girl from his class but never talked to. He timidly grasped her hand and pulled himself up.

“I’m Julia, your name is Quentin right?” She helped him out of the puddle and freed his arms. He grimaced at the heavy feeling of the sodden cloth as it rubbed against his skin.  

“Yes that’s me. Thank you, for you know, for um saving me.” Quentin gave her a grateful look.

“Its no problem.” Julia flashed him a smile. “Oh you’re bleeding.” She pointed down at his bloody knees visible through his ripped jeans.

“Oh it’s fine. I barely even feel it.”  Quentin lied.  His knees were killing him and he was worried his dad would be mad at him for ruining his pants.

“I wanted to stop them but well…” Julia trailed off wishing she could have stopped the boys, but they were twice her size and she was afraid they would hurt her too.  

“You know it’s true.” Quentin said miserably and adverted his watery eyes.  He kicked at the grass with his mud-caked shoe.

“What is?” Julia tilted her head giving him an inquisitive stare.

“I am a-a freak. I liked kissing that boy.”

“So? Those boys were nothing but idiots and bullies. You should ignore everything they said.” Julia stepped closer to Quentin placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You don’t understand! I-I also like girls. I'm not allowed to like boys!! You're-you're definitely not allowed to like both either!” Quentin  cried hysterically nearly two seconds away from a panic attack.

“Quentin! Stop! Listen to me.” Julia said sternly.  “First of all, there are no rules saying you can’t like both girls and boys. You're "allowed" like whoever you want to. Secondly, you are most certainly NOT a freak. Third, you should never let anyone make you feel like shit.”

“Julia! Shhh. That’s a bad word!”  Quentin cried out scandalized.

 Julia rolled her eyes. “Please Quentin grow up. Besides no one else is around.”

“Are you sure it’s okay to like both?” Quentin asked skeptically.

“Yes Quentin. I’m positive. If anyone else gives you a hard time come to me. Pinky promise.” She held out her pinky to him. 

“Pinky promise.”  He smiled sweetly at her amazed by this strange girl as he wrapped his pinky tightly around hers.

The two stood around awkwardly for a minute before Julia excitedly exclaimed, “Hey do you like magic?”

“Um sure…I guess.” Quentin said wary of the rapid topic change.

“My parents got me this book for my birthday that is so awesome! At first, I didn’t want to read it because it’s like 100 years old. I’ve been dying to tell someone about it for ages but no one else seems to care or like books about magic and adventure. Which is super lame but oh well. This book has changed my life.”

Quentin could only stare at Julia with wide eyes as she rambled on without taking a single breath.  Julia rummaged through her backpack before pulling out her copy of said book and handed it to Quentin.

Quentin looked down at the book in his hands.  “Fillory and Further: The World in The Walls.” He felt the flicker of excitement light up in his brain as he brushed his fingers across the peculiar clock illustrated on the cover. 

Julia grabbed Quentin’s hand and dragged him over to the bench to sit. “This is just the first book there are four others. My parents won’t let me get them until I save up my own allowance to buy them myself.” 

Julia pulled the book out of Quentin’s hands and placed it open between them.  Softly she began reading the words that would lead them to the world of wonder that would serve as Quentin's personal oasis in the years to come.

 “ _The Chatwin twins and their other brother had been sent to the country side. From a young age, Martin Chatwin had a gloomy nature..."_


	3. Chapter 3

“Julia come on. Answer you phone.” Quentin muttered angrily.  He had been trying to reach her for the last 20 minutes to figure out the details for the Halloween party she invited him to.  

“Has she responded yet?” Molly, his date, had been waiting impatiently on his living room couch.

“No not yet.”

“Are you sure she really invited us to this party?  It’s the party of the year!”

“We were invited. Trust me.” Molly only rolled her eyes and took out her phone.

Quentin didn’t want to go out tonight, but Julia begged him to go and he found he could rarely say no to her.  Molly and Quentin met in their AP history class working on a group project and the two started dating shortly after.   

A quick buzz from his phone indicated that Julia had finally responded to him.

“Julia responded! Okay so the party is no longer at 10. She said that the party starts at 11 but not to be there until midnight. That gives us…two hours to kill.”  He didn’t know what they could do during the next two hours. 

“Ugh.” Molly scoffed clearly annoyed.  “Whatever, at least there’s still a party.” She glanced over at Quentin while he fiddled with his phone.

“God Q, what are you even dressed as? A not-so-sexy professor?”

“What no- why would you.  No. I’m Martin Chatwin.” 

“Who? Marvin Chapwin? Is he a celebrity or something?”  Molly reached out pinching the sleeves of his tweed jacket that covered a gray sweater. “Are you wearing a sweater vest?”

“No it’s just a regular sweater and it's Martin Chatwin. You know from the Fillory books.” She continued staring at his blankly. “It’s only the best series known to man, how could you not…Never mind.”

He looked her over trying to figure out which piece of produce she had sexualized for her costume.  “What are you?”

“I’m a slutty strawberry duh!  Do you like it?”  She gave him a sultry wink.

“Oh yeah of course a strawberry. Now I see it.” 

She smirked at him and walked over and sat down next to him.  “I know what we can do to pass the time.” 

She kissed him pressing her body closer to his. Quentin’s breathing sped up as other parts of his body started to take notice. 

“Umm…we shouldn’t. My Dad could be home at any minute.”

“Shh.” She leaned down to nibble at a sensitive spot on his neck. “Come on Q, live a little.”

Molly boldly placed her hand over the front of Quentin’s pants and his brain shut off as he gave into her.  Quentin could taste her carefully applied lip gloss as their kissing became more heated.

“Let’s go to my room.” Quentin moaned  his voice croaky.

Together they made their way into his room and Quentin took off  his jacket and threw it onto the floor.  He closed the door and turned on his desk lamp.  Afterward he crawled onto his bed joining Molly and the two resumed their make out session. 

Molly pulled away to take off her dress which left her in her lacy bra and panties.  Quentin couldn’t help but stare. “Whoa.”

“Are you a virgin Q?” She whispered nibbling on his ear.  Quentin slowly brought his shaking hands up to her chest feeling her soft skin and wordlessly nodded.

“Maybe I should have been a cherry then.” She laughed. Sticking her fingers under his sweater, she brushed against the waistline of his trousers. 

Quentin gulped, pupils dilated, as reality that he was about to lose his virginity slammed into him.  Drawing himself out of his lustful stupor, he quickly worked to remove the rest of his clothes.  His progress was greatly hindered when his head got stuck in the sweater that was a size too small.  He pulled hard not caring if the sweater got ruined.  All at once several things occurred.  A loud ripping sound indicated he had indeed damaged his sweater, his head popped free, and the momentum from his tugging caused him to hit Molly in the head.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry!! That’s never happened before…”  Quentin stared at her with wide eyes.

“It’s fine Quentin…let’s just continue.” She reached out for him again and tugged down his pants and boxers the rest of the way, wrapping her hand around his cock.  His brain short-circuited with the feeling of someone else’s hands touching him.  She then guided his hand to her center and the two moved on. 

Quentin reached for the condoms he kept hidden in his nightstand.  He fumbled with the first condom his hands shaking violently, he accidentally tore the latex.

“Dammit!” He grabbed a second condom and managed to cover his cock.

“Come on Quentin. Don’t you know it’s rude to keep a girl waiting?”  Molly said coyly laying back and spreading her legs eagerly.

Quentin pushed into her slowly, gasping as her tight wet heat wrapped around his erection. He thrusted into her finding a rhythm that worked for them both.  Their kisses became sloppier as they got closer toward their climax.  Molly screamed with pleasure and dug her nails into Quentin’s sweaty back.  The overwhelming sensations hit him all at once as he thrusted twice more and orgasmed hard. 

Quentin pulled out and took of the condom and rolled onto his side, lost in the euphoria of his orgasm. The two stayed in bed as they caught their breath.

Suddenly Quentin’s door burst open.  “Hey Curly Q, whose car is parked in our driveway?”

“DAD! Get out!” Quentin screamed at his father. The two teens scrambled to cover themselves up.  Ted noticed his mistake and adverted his eyes shifting nervously from side to side.

“Q! Sorry, I’ll just go now.”  Ted said apologetic and made a hasty retreat.

 The minutes that passed felt never-ending as the two sat in stunned silence. 

“I’m going to go now.”  Molly gathered up her dress and underwear from the floor and redressed.  Quentin followed and put on a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt.  After ensuring the Ted was nowhere around the two made their way to the front door.

“I’m really sorry Molly. I didn’t-.” Quentin didn’t know how to finish that sentence. It was clear this night was over, and he wanted nothing more than to hide under his bed for the next 20 years.

“It’s fine Quentin, I’ll call you tomorrow.”  She gave him a quick peck on the lips and dashed into her car and drove off. 

“Ughh.” Quentin banged his head onto the side of the house before dejectedly walking back inside.

Quentin walked into his room and gathered up the sheets and threw everything into the wash.  He ignored his buzzing phone as he knew it would be Julia asking him if he was still going to the party. ‘ _Definitely not._ ’ He berated himself silently thinking back to what just happened.

Later that evening, Quentin left the confines of his room to satisfy his sudden craving for a bowl of ice cream.  He walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer searching for his treat.

“Ahh my son. The moment has arrived.” A voice boomed across the kitchen.  There sitting at the table was his father who’d been sitting there in silence. 

“Jesus Dad! You almost gave me a heart attack.” Quentin placed a hand over his chest to calm his nerves.  “Why are you just sitting there?”

“Do not worry about that young Quentin.  Please sit and join your old man.”

Weary of his father’s strange behavior and against his better judgment Quentin sat across from his dad.

“Is this about…the incident?” Quentin could barely look at his father’s face, flushing as the memory of his dad walking in on him and Molly flashed across his mind.

“No of course not my beloved son.”  Ted waited for this moment all night. He knew his son well enough that eventually Q would come down in search of ice cream for comfort.  How long he had been sitting there was unimportant.

“What I am about to tell you has been passed down throughout the Coldwater family generations.  Now that you are 16, it is vital that you learn this sacred message.”  Ted solemnly stated and reached out to hold his son’s hand.

“Dad you’re kinda freaking me out here.”

“Hush Quentin.”  Ted cleared his throat. “Now…When a man loves a woman, or another man in your case, he has certain urges.”

“DAD!” Quentin tried to pull his hand free mortified by the realization what this talk was about.  Ted held firm and Quentin knew his dad was enjoying every moment of this.

“Listen Quentin now that you are sexually active there are certain things you need to be aware of.”

“This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening.” Quentin chanted to himself over and over as he prayed for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

“I’m not going to tell you not to have sex, it’d be pointless now anyway, but you need to be safe Q.” Ted pulled out several pamphlets on safe sex featuring both gay and straight couples on their glossy covers. 

“Where did you even get these?” Quentin poked the nearest one with the tip of his finger.

“A friend of mine is a doctor at the health clinic across town.  He gave them to me when I asked for advice on how to educate you properly about sex.”

Quentin was mortified, not only had his first time ended with his dad walking in on them, but now he’s getting a sex talk from his father.  The very same man who was currently reading aloud the proper technique for anal sex. 

“Okay thanks dad! Please stop. I promise to read these pamphlets later. Can I go now?!”

“Very well. I believe I got my point across. Just remember to wear a glove if you want to make love!” Ted nodded satisfied and watched his son run away faster than he’d ever seen.

“No party without the balloons Curly Q!”  Ted shouted.

“ARGHHH!!” Quentin screamed and slammed his door shut.

Ted got up and opened a bottle of beer from the fridge.  “Gotta love fatherhood.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Stumbling over his feet as he blearily made his way through the crowds, Quentin quickly became disoriented.  Loud music he didn’t recognize, blasted through the room sending vibrations to his core as the bass thrummed along in the background.  Flashes of multicolored lights flickered across his eyes, blinding him as he collided into a sea of warm bodies.  Cheers emanated from faceless forms as they reveled in their celebrations.

Quentin looked down at the drink in his hand, forgetting it was there, and chugged down the rest of the terrible concoction his friends handed to him.  Warm arms wrapped around his waist and a warm nose nuzzled into his neck.  Quentin stared down at the blonde man in his arms happy to recognize a familiar face.

“How does it feel to be able to drink legally now?” Max shouted in his ear.

“The same as I felt last week drinking illegally, but with a greater chance of social anxiety.”  The two shared a laugh. Max was used to his antisocial tendencies.

“Dance with me!” Max demanded and Quentin allowed himself to be pulled to the dance floor. Max turned and began enthusiastically grinding back onto Quentin. Inhibitions lowered, Quentin followed his example and the two danced erotically as cheers and catcalls rose around them.

Several more songs and shots later the two caught up with Julia and James and left the bar.  Despite the late hour, the streets where filled with students from Columbia University eager to let loose from their daily stresses. 

The motley group started their short journey back to campus laughing and pushing each other along the way.  With Quentin’s balance greatly impaired, it was no surprise to anyone when he had stumbled and fell into a bush on the campus lawn.

“Ahh! It’s trying to eat me!” Quentin laughed at his own joke but frowned when several branches hooked onto his sweater.  “It really is trying to eat me guys.”

“How did you manage that?” Max smiled fondly at Quentin and saved him from the shrubbery.

“It’s a magic trick, shh.”  Quentin leaned down and kissed Max’s cheek.

“Ooh Q! Show us a magic trick!” James all but screamed from where he was clinging to his girlfriend. Choruses of agreement rang out into the night and Quentin agreed.

“Hey Max, do me a favor and reach into my front pocket.”

Max complied easily, taking a little longer than strictly necessary.  

“Why mighty Magician is this a deck of cards I feel, or are you just happy to see me?”

Quentin playfully hit Max’s shoulder and he moved on.  He went through a series of tricks attracting a small audience.  After his final trick he gave a flamboyant bow and thanked the crowd who were cheering wildly.  “To Quentin!” They cheered and the crowd dispersed. 

Max had pulled Quentin down into an erotic kiss, tongues intertwining as the world around them disappeared.

“Get a room!” Julia shouted winking at her longtime friend.

“Don’t mind if we do.” Max quipped turning away heading toward his apartment pulling the birthday boy along with him. Quentin turned quickly and shouted his goodbyes, stumbling slightly on the pavement.

Clothes were discarded quickly as Max pushed him onto his bed and straddled a dazed Quentin.  The feeling of their naked skin rubbing together momentarily distracted them both before they yanked each other into a heated kiss.  Max broke free and kissed down Quentin’s chest slowly.  Stopping at his nipples Max lavished them with attention taking time to tease and pinch them. Quentin was achingly hard at this point, whining as Max continued his ministrations.

“Do you want your birthday gift Q?” Max stopped momentarily looking down at his friend.

“Yes.” Quentin replied breathlessly.

Max shimmied down until he was eye level with Quentin’s leaking member. He licked the length of Quentin’s hard cock.

Quentin bit his lip and glazed down at Max as he wrapped his pink lips around the head of his cock sucking hard.  His eyes rolled back as he threw his head against the pillow. “Fuck Max.”

Max slowly worked Q’s throbbing cock down his throat, his hand gripping the rest.  Quentin placed a hand on Max’s head holding onto the soft blonde fibers. Max moaned as he felt Quentin’s hand in his hair tighten and he bobbed his head faster.

“Max. I’m-I’m gonna cum.”

Max looked up at Quentin and pushed down further onto his cock. Quentin cursed and came hard into Max’s mouth, moaning loudly as he felt Max swallow around him.

Quentin dragged Max up and kissed him deeply.  He could taste himself on Max’s swollen lips.

“Your turn.”

“No Q, that was your birthday present you don’t have to reciprocate.”

“Believe me I want to.” With no further ado, Quentin leaned down and took Max’s cock into his mouth in one go.  He gagged slightly when Max pushed his hips up and hit the back of his throat. He quickly adjusted and teased the underside of Max’s hard length as he thrusted faster and faster into his willing mouth.   He stretched his arm out and cupped Max’s testicles in his hand as he played with them, squeezing them gently. With a final scream Max cried out and came into Quentin’s waiting mouth.

“Fuck Q, that was amazing.”

“I should be saying that to you, you wonderful man.” Quentin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand grinning at Max.

“Happy Birthday Quentin.” Max replied tiredly.

“Thanks Max. I should probably get going now.  I have a meeting with an advisor tomorrow morning.”

“No problem, see you Monday. Don’t forget about the plan to win the love of my life.”

“Yeah yeah. How could I ever forget about Seth and your devious plan to steal…I mean win his heart.”

Max winked playfully. “Get out of here Coldwater.”

Quentin leaned down and kissed Max one more time before getting dressed and headed back home.  A short walk later he arrived back home and was surprised to see Julia in the living room working on her laptop.

“Hey, did you have fun tonight?”  She barely looked up from her computer typing away taking a sip from her water bottle occasionally.

“Surprisingly I did. Thanks for convincing me to go out.” Quentin flopped down on the couch next to her. A quick glance at her screen confirmed she was studying for her LSATs.

“Max seems nice. Are you guys dating or something.”

“Nah we’re just friends with benefits of sorts.  Besides he’s really into this guy, Seth, from our literature class. I’m helping by making Seth “insanely jealous” apparently.”

“That’s the plan? Max is going to seduce a guy through you?”  She paused her studies giving Quentin a skeptical look.

“Yes. I’m a major catch around these parts of town.” Quentin wiggled his eye brows at her.

“Whatever you say Q.” She resumed typing away on her computer.

“Jules relax you’ll be fine, quit worrying about law school. It’s my birthday.” He pried her laptop from her hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.  Laying his head in her lap, she ran her fingers through the long strands.

“Your hair is getting really long Q.” 

“I might grow it down to my shoulders. I don’t know.”

“You should it would look good.”  Julia smiled as Quentin started falling asleep.

“Come on Q go to bed. You have a meeting with your advisor to talk about Yale tomorrow afternoon.”

“Ugh don’t remind.” Quentin sighed but got up and grabbed his own water bottle from the fridge. 

“It’ll be fine Q just you see.”  Julia looked over the back of the couch resting her head on the soft cushions.

“Yeah and this time next year the two of us will be taking Yale by storm.”  Quentin gave her a hug and walked into his room wishing her goodnight.

Quentin checked his phone and saw a couple of happy-birthday-texts from a few acquaintances and one from his dad.  He grinned and made a mental note to give his old man a phone call tomorrow. 

Quentin plugged his phone in and set an alarm.  He got in bed and drifted off to sleep thinking about the future, slightly optimistic for once.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay what are my greatest weaknesses. Mmm…well I’m clinically depressed with severe anxiety and worse I can’t seem to stop obsessing about a children’s book from the 1940s.  I’m not sure if that’s the answer they’re looking for though.”  Quentin bemoaned as he got ready for his Yale Alumni interview. 

Quentin stared into his mirror and hated the person he saw looking back.  He must have changed his outfits several times with no luck. He’d finally decided on a nice green sweater and tie to go under his only decent gray jacket that looked the least ridiculous.

He glanced over the list of most asked interview questions Julia had made for him. It helped a bit but only made Quentin feel worse when he couldn’t think of an answer for some of the questions.

“Tell me about a time you failed and how did you over come it?” He read clenching his teeth.  “What does this even have to do with anything.” He crumpled up the list and threw it against the wall.    

He was a smart guy who would be earning his bachelor’s degree in literature in a few short weeks.  He should be able to handle one simple interview by this point.

Quentin lifted his hands and watched in disgust as they shook. He sighed and picked up his new bottle of prescription meds he acquired over the weekend.  Shaking the full bottle, he opened the lid and poured a few into his hand.  Sadly, he had come to agree with his therapist that he really did need these pills.  Picking up a single pill he quickly swallowed it down and set about getting ready.

“It’s only grad school,” He tried to convince himself. “What’s the worst that could happen.”

Several hours and one dead guy later, Quentin was walking back home the proud owner of the illusive Fillory and Further book 6.  He couldn’t believe his eyes as he read the first few pages of the latest work.  Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined getting to hold this unpublished work in his hands.

A strong gust of wind rushed by Quentin and carried off a page of his new-found treasure along with it.  Quentin panicked and quickly packed the rest of the novel safely back into his bag.  He followed the page down the street, no longer focused on his surroundings.  When the page got caught onto a fence, he thought the chase was over.  He had just brushed against the wayward sheet when it slipped through his fingers and deeper into the small courtyard.

Quentin huffed in frustration and slipped into the courtyard watching as the paper glided along through a small cluster of trees. He moved further and further but the back wall never appeared in the gloom. 

Bursting through a wall of plants, Quentin could barely believe his eyes as he stared across a long expanse of grass leading up to a majestic building. The sun was shining down, and the temperature was remarkably warmer than was a minute ago.

Quentin could do nothing but glance around in disbelief as he made his way across the lawn. He took off his jacket as it became apparent he would no longer need it.  As he got closer toward the building, he could see a long lean body delicately posed on top of a wall smoking a cigarette. 

“Quentin Coldwater?” The strange man said in a tone of disgust. He hopped off the wall and sauntered closer to Quentin.

“I’m Eliot.” 

Eliot looked him up and down and Quentin’s felt as though it had heated up 100 degrees.  Up close, Eliot looked even more enchanting and was easily the most attractive man Quentin had ever seen. He nervously tugged at the collar of his sweater doing his best to appear nonchalant.

“Am I hallucinating or something?”  Quentin asked worried that his new medications were somehow screwing with his already messed up brain.

“If you were…how would asking me help?”  Eliot’s tone was clearly amused as he gave Quentin a small smirk taking a drag from his cigarette.

He followed Eliot around the beautiful campus of Brakebills University unable to stop himself from staring at Eliot’s sculpted ass once and a while.

Eliot escorted him into a room filled with about 50 other people.  After pointing him in the direction of an empty seat, Eliot left.  Quentin stared back at the door and wished Eliot could have stayed with him. He quickly shook off his thoughts and sat down. 

Taking off his sweater he could hear Dean Fogg explaining the exam but all he could focus on was the expanse of green cotton currently clouding his vision.  He had once again gotten trapped in his sweater. ‘ _Why does this keep happening to me._ ’ Quentin thought, glad for once he was in the back of the room so no one could see him. Or so he thought.

The first thing he saw once the sweater was free from his head, was the glaring eyes of an intimidating looking man sitting next to him.

“You good dude?”

Quentin nodded nervously and opened up the test booklet in front of him.  The questions were changing every five seconds, but Quentin realized he knew some of the answers and got to work.

The rest of the evening flew by in a dazzling blur of magic and wonder and by some stroke of luck he had passed the exam and was offered a chance to learn magic.  Real actual magic. Quentin decided even if his meds were causing this delusions, he didn’t want them to end.  However, despite the urging of Dean Fogg, Quentin knew that he still needed his meds and refused to give them up knowing he was better on them then off.

Back in his new dorm room, he once again came into contact with the scary man from the exam who sat on the second bed in the room.  He balked at the idea of rooming with this guy who obviously didn’t like him and was further horrified to discover the Fillory book was missing. Tensions rose as accusations were made and it became clear the two roommates would not be getting along.

“Quentin! This is the interruption you’ve been waiting for.” Eliot and an equally gorgeous woman strolled in to his room.

“Hi I’m Margo. This is him. He’s not that cute.” She smirked tugging at his tie.  Penny chose that moment to storm out the room and Margo rolled her eyes.

All of the tension Quentin felt vanished the moment Eliot walked into the room.  He let go of the worries he didn’t know he had, fearing that he would never see Eliot again.  The duo started going through the boxes of Quentin’s belongings that contained his clothes.

“Mmm…if he’s going to be hanging around us, he’ll definitely need better clothes.”  Margo remarked holding up a black t-shirt, one of many he owned.

“Let him be Bambi, I like him just the way he is.”  Eliot gave Quentin a flirtatious wink.  Quentin fumbled for a response, his lungs feeling tight as all the air seemed to have disappeared from the room.

“Now how about a grand tour?”

After perhaps the most exciting day of his life, Quentin sat at his desk as he zealously flipped through each one of his new textbooks in astonishment.  He could hardly wait to learn how to access the magic that buzzed under his skin.  

Unnoticed by Quentin, a giant moth landed on the window pane and crept along the glass before flying back out into the darkness of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliot couldn’t remember a time he’d ever been happier than he was right now.  He thought he would hate the domesticity that came with a long-term relationship, but with Quentin he found he didn’t mind. He glanced down at the softly snoring man in his arms.  Quentin was without a doubt the best thing to ever happen to him.  He still had a fuck ton of issues, they both did, but with Q it didn’t feel so heavy. 

The soft morning sun sent rays of light through the windows, casting a warm glow over everything.  More of Quentin’s belongings had migrated into Eliot’s room, finding a new home among the clutter.

Quentin began moving and his eyes fluttered open. “Morning El.” He said sleepily, glancing at Eliot with affection.  In the privacy of his room, Eliot would let his walls down and Quentin could drown in the waves of pure love El sent his way.

“Morning love.” Quentin turned his head and kissed the spot on Eliot’s chest right over his heart.

“So I was thinking…”

“Well that’s strange, are you feeling okay El.” Quentin teased, his eyes shimmering with mischief.

“Hardy har har.” Eliot playfully flicked Quentin’s forehead, laughing as Quentin pouted adorably.

“Hey! That hurt.”

“Good. As I was saying…I was thinking you should just move in with me. Your shit is mostly here anyway, and you’ve slept here the last 3 weeks. We should make it official.” 

Quentin leaned up, searching Eliot’s face.  Eliot’s expression was so open and honest, Quentin couldn’t help but fall even more in love with the beautiful man.

“Okay. I’d love that.” A breathtaking smile radiated from Eliot’s face and Quentin drew him in for a kiss, Eliot’s stubble rubbing against his skin.

“Wait…” Quentin pulled his lips away.  “Is there even enough room in your closet for my clothes.” 

“Oh believe me, we will make it fit…and speaking of making things fit.”  Eliot’s hand slyly cupped Quentin’s ass, squeezing suggestively.

Quentin looked at the clock on the bedside table and moaned cursing. “Fuck. I can’t. I have a presentation in 30 minutes, and I need to get ready.”

“I’ll be quick.”  Eliot’s finger teased his hole.

“Mmm okay…wait no! El stop I really do need to get ready. This project is worth like 40% of my grade.” Quentin got up rushing to get ready, cursing Eliot and his ridiculously persuasive nature. Eliot laughed, got up, and moseyed into his bathroom, a cigarette in his mouth.

Quentin realized he didn’t have any nice clothes to wear here nor did he have any time to go to his own room to get some.  Picking out one of Eliot’s cashmere sweaters randomly, he threw it on. It was too long on him and far more luxurious than anything he’d ever owned, but Quentin made it work.  Checking his appearance in the mirror he scoffed when he noticed Eliot’s initials stitched on the front of the sweater. Running out of time, he hurried out of the room calling out a quick farewell to his boyfriend.

The presentation was a debate on magical law and ethics and Quentin spent the last two weeks buried up to his elbows in dusty tomes.  He felt calm and confident the entire time and he managed to win the debate, earning extra points.  This confidence was just another example of how Eliot influenced him to be a better version of himself.

Quentin was on his way to his alchemy lab when suddenly he was pulled into an intense kiss. Recognizing it was only Eliot, he relaxed into the kiss and the world around them disappeared.

“What-” Quentin cleared his throat that had gone dry. “Not that I’m complaining or anything but what brought that about.”

“Not enough time.”  Eliot said enigmatically and was gone just as abruptly as he arrived. 

Quentin was left confused, aroused, and late for class. 

The rest of the day continued just as abnormally.  Quentin was on high alert as he felt the inexplicable stares of the people around him.  He could have sworn he’d seen Eliot in the distance, but he would always vanish before he could get a second look.

Finally done with a day of classes, Quentin returned to the Cottage.  He passed two girls who were on their way out, and they burst in to giggles upon seeing him.  He furrowed his brows in confusion as the strange behavior continued to affect the general populace.

He spotted Margo siting on the couch flipping through a fashion magazine. Hoping she’d know what was going on, he shuffled over to ask.

“Hey Margo, is there something strange going on today I don’t know about because I’ve been getting the weirdest looks all day.”

Margo took one look at him and smirked. “Oh so that’s why he’s been like that all day.”

“What?” Her flippant response only left him with more questions than answers.

“Just go upstairs Q.  Eliot’s been pacing in his room for the last hour.” Quentin followed her direction and headed up the stairs.  “Have fun!” Margo called out cackling.

He entered Eliot’s room cautiously wary.  The second he closed the door he was shoved against it by a warm body towering over him.

“Eliot what the fuck is going on?!”

“Fuck Q, do you have any fucking idea how much I love that you’re wearing my clothes.  I’ve never gotten this far with any of my other flings, so I never knew I would like it so much.”

Eliot ran a finger across the outline of his monogram. “Do you know how turned on I was all day, seeing you walking around with my initials stamped across your chest.” 

All of the blood in Quentin’s body was redirected to his hardening cock as he listened to Eliot’s stimulating words. He had no idea Eliot had such a possessive streak but couldn’t deny he was outrageously aroused by it.

“Strip.” Eliot commanded, his voice deep.

Quentin scrambled to comply. He took his sweater off in one swoop and tore off his pants and boxers letting them fall to the ground in a heap.  His naked form was presented for Eliot’s lustful examination.  He couldn’t help but shiver as Eliot watched him, still completely dressed.

Eliot attached his lips to Quentin’s collarbone and neck to suck and bite dark marks into his soft skin.  

“Quentin. Tell me you’re mine.”  Eliot wrapped his long fingers around Quentin’s throbbing cock.

“I’m y-yours.”  Quentin let out a stuttering breath.

“Get on my bed.”  Quentin propped himself up against the pillows. Eliot stared at him from the foot of the bed slowly removing his clothing.  Quentin spread his legs apart and moaned wantonly.

“I’m the only one that gets to see you like this baby Q.  You’re so desperate for my hands on you. Crying out for my cock or fingers to fill your greedy hole.”

“Fuck yes El, only you. Please!”  Quentin lost his last shred of restraint as he begged Eliot to touch him.

Eliot used his telekinetic powers to hold up Quentin’s legs leaving him exposed in a vulnerable display. Quentin screamed himself hoarse as Eliot leaned down and lapped at his quivering hole. Thankful for the silencing wards placed around his room, Eliot continued his torment.

Quentin reached down to stroke his hard cock.  Eliot once again used his powers and pinned Quentin’s hands above his head.

“Ah ah ah.  Who told you could touch what’s mine?” Eliot spelled lube onto his hand and thrusted two fingers into Quentin, prodding him open. He added another finger stretching him slowly and brushed against Quentin’s prostate.

“Please Eliot! I need you!” Quentin howled in desperation.

“What do you need Q? Make use of that fancy literature degree you have and use your words.”

“Please El. Fuck me! I need your cock buried deep inside me.” Quentin babbled.

Eliot flipped Quentin over on all fours, holding him in place. He spread Quentin’s cheeks apart and teased the hole with the head of his cock. Quentin whimpered and thrusted back, hating how empty he felt.

“Don’t worry love, I know exactly what you need.”  Eliot plunged deep into Quentin’s ass loving how the tight heat clenched around his cock. He began fucking his lover hard and fast.  The sharp sound of his hips slamming into Quentin’s ass filled the room. Eliot leaned over and bit down on the back of Quentin’s shoulders and neck marking him further.

Quentin was a sobbing mess gripping onto the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.  Every time Eliot hit his prostate with his thick cock, his vision blacked out.  

“Come on baby, cum for me.” Eliot purred into his ear. A few more deep thrusts were all it took before Quentin came hard, cock untouched. Eliot followed soon after painting his insides with cum.

Breathing hard the two were flying high on the endorphins coursing their veins, better than any drugs.

Eliot pulled out but before he could get up Quentin whimpered and cried out for him to stay.

“Shh it’s okay love. I’m here. I’m just going to clean us up a bit.”

Eliot cleaned himself up quickly before gathering a washcloth and returning to his boyfriend.  Once he delicately cleaned Quentin, he crawled into bed throwing the covers over them both. He pulled a still dazed Q closer, spooning him from behind.  He could see all the marks forming on Quintin’s pale neck but felt no guilt.  Rather,  Eliot was quite smug knowing the marks would be visible to everyone.

Eliot was sick and tired of people claiming him and Quentin wouldn’t last as a couple.  It had been a year since they started dating and their relationship and love toward each other was growing stronger every day.  Just the other day he overheard, a group a Neanderthals calling “dibs” on Quentin, once they broke up.  ‘ _Too bad I have no intentions of ever letting Q go._ ’ He thought, tightening his arms around Quentin.  

“Hey El?” Quentin voice cracked, his throat sore from all the screaming.

“Yes love?” He kissed Quentin shoulder and stroked his warm belly.

“Next time can I ride you wearing nothing but that sweater?”

Eliot growled his voice low and deep. “You’ll be the fucking death of me Coldwater.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus completes my first story! Hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Until next time!


End file.
